Theodore aime Blaise
by andruntheheart
Summary: Tout est si fragile; la vie ne tient qu'à un fil... à l'amour. Theodore aime Blaise mais, est-ce que Blaise aime Theodore ? Dur à dire. Après tout, qu'est-ce-que l'amour si ce n'est que le chapitre le plus important d'une vie ? - OS.


_Tout est si fragile._

_Qu'est-ce-que l'amour, après tout, si ce n'est que le chapitre le plus important d'une vie ?_

– **J'aime jouer de toi.**

Le jeune brun aux yeux clairs avait simplement haussé les épaules, l'air indifférent, puis s'était levé du grand lit afin de se rhabiller et de partir de cet endroit qu'il haïssait. Qui aurait dit, qu'un jour, le grand Théodore Nott deviendrait un simple pantin, un esclave de ses sentiments ? Personne. Pas un n'aurait pu croire que ce garçon si frêle et à la fois si froid deviendra cette chose sans fierté, sans honneur, sans.. rien. Aujourd'hui, il ne lui restait que son cœur aimant désespérément cet être qui le détruisait un peu plus chaque jour.

Il marchait d'un pas lent dans les couloirs sombres et vides de l'école, les mains dans les poches et l'esprit voyageur. Il était dans les environs d'une heure du matin et le jeune Serpentard n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil. Après avoir tourné maintes et maintes fois dans son lit, il avait décidé de faire une petite promenade nocturne quitte à se faire attraper par le répugnant concierge et sa chatte de malheur. Perdu dans ses pensées à songer à sa situation plus que misérable, il n'entendit pas le son de pas lourds qui s'élevaient derrière lui. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit une poigne forte attrapé son épaule qu'il s'aperçut de cette présence. Il écarquilla les yeux, pris au dépourvu, et plongea finalement son regard dans celui de la personne qui hantait tant son esprit, son cœur, sa vie..

– **Blaise... **lâcha-t-il d'un air à la fois surpris mais calme.

Ledit Blaise se positionna face au corps frêle de son ami et déposa délicatement ses mains de part et d'autre de son cou. Il le regarda tout aussi fixement que ce dernier alors qu'un fin sourire vint prendre place sur ses lèvres.

– **Bonsoir, mon ange.** lança le grand brun d'une voix traînante qui lui était tant caractéristique.

Théodore ne lui répondit rien, tournant lentement les yeux vers un point imaginaire sur le mur, derrière lui. A chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait seul avec Blaise, il tentait de résister à son charme incontestable, à son cœur battant la chamade et qui lui murmurait de capturer ses lèvres qu'il aimait tant, à son désir et tout autour de lui mais rien n'y faisait; il l'aimait.

– **Allons, mon ange. Encore cette stupide idée que tu serais capable de ne pas me succomber ? Oublis ça.** dit le brun ténébreux d'une voix si froide qu'elle en fit frémir Théodore. **Tu ne peux pas me résister; tu as besoin de moi, de me sentir contre toi alors arrête. Je suis tout pour toi: ton passé, ton présent et ton avenir. Je suis ta vie et, sans moi, tu ne serais plus rien.. Comme une coquille vide, une huître sans sa perle; personne ne voudra de toi. Je suis le seul à tenir à toi. Ne fais pas ça.**

Théodore buvait ses paroles, il était tellement persuadé de la véracité de ces mots si crus qu'il hocha simplement la tête avant de poser ses lèvres sur celle du grand brun en guise de pardon. Lui approfondit brutalement le baiser, le rendant encore plus sauvage et, même s'il n'aimait pas ça, Théodore ne put que se soumettre à ses volontés.

Cette nuit-là, comme de nombreuses autres nuits, Théodore tomba dans les filets tranchants du grand Blaise Zabini. Il se laissa tomber dans ses bras, son amour étant trop fort pour qu'il puisse lutter contre. Une fois de plus, il sentit la fêlure de son âme s'approfondir. Bientôt l'obscur Théodore Nott allait disparaître..

Une heure d'étude pour tous les élèves de sixième année dans la Grande Salle, un garçon charmeur, des filles charmées, de la jalousie... Alors que Théodore s'affaissait à travailler sur son devoir de Potions, le grand Blaise Zabini était dans un jeu de séduction avec une élégante fille de septième année. Il lui murmurait de belles paroles, le genre à faire craquer n'importe quel être dit humain, tout en faisant attention à ce que son amant de nuits les entende. Il voulait le blesser, il aimait tellement le faire souffrir; voir cette innocence disparaître dans ses yeux bleus était l'extase pour lui. Théodore tentait vainement de se concentrer sur son philtre de Paix mais être obliger d'écouter les déclarations qui lui était destiné le rendait fou. Extérieurement, il avait tout d'un garçon calme et posé. Intérieurement, il hurlait. Et, à l'instant même où il le vit poser ses mains autour du cou de la jeune fille, comme il le lui faisait, afin de l'embrasser, Théodore se releva rapidement en tournant les yeux. Il ne voulait pas voir ça; dans un état second, il rangea ses affaires du plus vite qu'il put mais pas assez. Lorsqu'il posa une dernière fois les yeux sur le couple, il vit Blaise embrasser langoureusement la jeune Serpentard, tout en le fixant d'un air amusé. Il n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'il parte au plus vite avant de craquer devant toute la salle. Il mit son sac sur son épaule et sortit d'un pas plus que rapide de l'immense pièce. Ce n'est qu'au milieu d'un couloir vide qu'il se laissa tomber contre un mur, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.. Au même instant, Blaise souriait de satisfaction.

Trois jours. Cela faisait trois jours que plus personne n'avait des nouvelles de Théodore. Il ne sortait plus de sa chambre, pas même pour manger et n'y laissait entrer personne. Il était roulé en boule, dans un coin de la pièce, les mains dans les cheveux et se répétant inlassablement qu'il devait l'oublier. Ressentant violemment la faim et son amour qui ne le quittait pas, il se releva brusquement du sol froid; il avait assez souffert comme ça. Il était deux heures et quart lorsqu'il sortit doucement de cette pièce qui était devenu son isoloir. Il avait une simple chemise entrouverte, le pantalon de son uniforme et les pieds nus; c'est de cette manière qu'il se dirigeait rapidement vers la tour d'Astronomie. Arrivé tout en haut de cette dernière, il escalada d'un pas décidé la rambarde, se mettant dos à l'horizon, et ne se tenait que d'une main peu sûre au mur.

– **Je ne veux plus avoir mal.**

Il avait murmuré ses dernières paroles alors que les paroles abruptes de Blaise lui revenait en mémoire comme une lame s'enfonçant un peu en lui à chaque mot; _«... sans moi, tu ne serais plus rien...», «... personne ne voudra de toi...», «...mon ange»._ Théodore sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue, il attrapa son écharpe aux couleurs de sa maison et se banda les yeux pour ne pas voir le vide. Lentement, il se retourna tout en sentant le vent froid qui faisait virevolté ses cheveux fins dans les airs; sa dernière sensation…

Le lendemain, à la première page de la Gazette des sorciers: _**Un jeune élève de la prestigieuse école Poudlard met fin à ses jours.**_


End file.
